


Тренировки

by Mey_Chan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Кит учит Лэнса драться





	Тренировки

— Вроде все спят.

Лэнс настороженно оглядел коридор: повернул голову вправо, влево и зачем-то посмотрел даже вверх.

— Боишься, что кто-нибудь увидит, как я тебя валяю по полу? — спросил Кит, пряча улыбку.

Лэнс фыркнул, поворачиваясь к нему, за его спиной бесшумно закрылась дверь тренировочного зала.

— За твою репутацию опасаюсь. Вдруг все поймут, что Кит вовсе не такой крутой боец, каким хочет казаться. 

Кит поджал губы, но справился с собой и сухо сказал:

— Становись в стойку. Так, отлич… Это что?

— Это стойка! — запальчиво сказал Лэнс и, чтобы было понятно, сделал суровое лицо.

— Извини, — сдавленным голосом сказал Кит. — Любишь фильмы с Брюсом Ли, да?

— Ну… да, — чуть менее задиристо сказал Лэнс и смущённо опустил руки. 

— Извини, с восточными единоборствами я тебе не помощник, я только по кулачным боям и немного по тайскому боксу, — сказал Кит, справившись наконец с собой. — А теперь встань на обе ноги, пожалуйста, сожми кулаки и выстави перед собой ладонями чуть к себе. Вот так. Ну-ка… 

Он встал поближе, поправил руки Лэнса, лёгким пинком передвинул его ногу в правильное положение. Взяв за плечи, осторожно повернул корпус левым плечом вперёд.

Лэнс терпеливо сносил все манипуляции со своим телом, но когда Кит сообщил, что он неправильно сжимает кулаки, и надо большой палец подгибать вот так, чуть наклониться вперёд вот так, не выдержал.

— Эй, не надо думать, что я совсем не знаю, как драться. И что я у тебя теперь в долгу! Не забывай, я в ответ научу тебя стрелять! — напомнил он, послушно сгибаясь под рукой Кита.

— Из своего баярда, — кивнул Кит, отошёл в сторону, любуясь Лэнсом в правильной стойке, снова кивнул — уже сам себе. Встал перед ним в зеркальную стойку и помахал пальцами к себе, подзывая.

— А теперь бей.

— В полную силу не буду, ладно уж, — пробурчал Лэнс и ударил Кита в скулу; тот легко увернулся, ткнул в ответ Лэнса в плечо, поддразнил:

— А почему левой не бьёшь? Левой тоже надо бить, а ты совсем не умеешь ей пользоваться.

— Да ты знаешь, что я умею делать своей левой рукой!

— Так ты её бережёшь для чего-то? Тогда выбирай, или хорошо бить, или вот это вот, что ты ей делаешь.

Кончики ушей Лэнса чуть покраснели. 

— Кит, почему ты простое обучение рукопашке умудряешься сделать неловким? 

Кит закатил глаза. 

— Слушай, а почему ты Широ не попросил тебя научить?

— Ты что, думаешь, я подойду к моему кумиру этаким неучем? Нет уж, я приду к нему уже опытным бойцом, попрошу показать мне пару приёмов…

— И сразишь его своим фирменным хуком справа, я понял… Не замахивайся, — сказал Кит.

Лэнс удивлённо посмотрел на свою руку. 

— Я не замахиваюсь, — сказал он.

— Нет, ты замахиваешься. Перед ударом ты отводишь локоть назад, и любой поймёт, что ты хочешь ударить правой рукой. 

— Не хочу я ударить правой рукой! — возмутился Лэнс и в доказательство ударил Кита левой рукой прямо в лицо.

Кит взвыл и закрыл ладонями нос. Лэнс зачастил:

— Извини, извини, извини! Кто же виноват, что ты такой вот, отбить простой удар не можешь… 

Кит отнял руку от лица, убедился, что крови нет, и вздохнул.

— Надо что-то поменять в нашей тактике обучения, а то один из нас не доживёт до конца этой тренировки.

— Зачем она вообще нужна, когда я опытный снайпер, — буркнул Лэнс. — Я боец на дальней дистанции, а для ближней подойдут дуболомы типа тебя. Вот, вот — ты снова закатываешь глаза! С такими нервами только и учить других.

— А если цель быстрая и ты промахнулся из бластера, и она уже прямо перед тобой, что делать будешь? 

— Прямо бластером её по морде, что же ещё! — сказал Лэнс и снова встал в стойку. — Ладно, хочешь, чтобы я ещё раз надрал тебе задницу? 

— Встань на ноги крепче, — сказал Кит, выставляя перед собой кулаки. — И двигайся, будто скользишь по полу, так врагу сложнее будет лишить тебя равновесия.

— А как же бить врагов ногами? — удивился Лэнс и предупредил: — Только попробуй снова закатить глаза. 

Кит вздохнул. Широ в самом деле больше подходил на роль учителя с его безграничным терпением. Терпение самого Кита подходило к концу, хотя прошло всего пять минут тренировки.

— Ладно, ударь меня ногой. Можешь не сдерживаться, я всё переживу.

Лэнс сощурился, ожидая подвоха, но Кит стоял перед ним серьёзный, с выставленными вперёд кулаками. Нахмурившись, Лэнс выбросил вперёд левую ногу, метя Киту в солнечное сплетение, но тот вдруг с быстротой змеи отпрянул, а сам, ухватив Лэнса за лодыжку, дёрнул её вверх. 

Лэнс свалился на пол мешком, Кит навалился сверху, прижал локоть к горлу, надавил.

— И что ты будешь делать, если твой враг сделает так? — спросил он, тяжело дыша.

— Дам в нос, — просипел Лэнс, которому удар об пол выбил весь воздух из лёгких.

— Да ты бьёшь как девчонка, — ухмыльнулся Кит, и почти одновременно с его словами дверь тренировочного зала отъехала в сторону, в дверном проёме показалась Аллура. При виде лежащих на полу паладинов она подняла бровь.

— О, Аллура! — крикнул Лэнс, задрав голову. — Ударь Кита, пожалуйста, а то его девчонки никогда не били, наверное.

Вслед за Аллурой в двери показалась Пидж. Она сморщила нос.

— Сами справитесь, — бросила она. — Вы ещё долго? А то Аллура обещала поучить меня кое-каким приёмам алтейских единоборств. 

Кит поднялся, протянул руку Лэнсу, помогая ему встать на ноги. 

— Мы уже закончили на сегодня, да, Лэнс? — сказал он.

— Ага, — сказал Лэнс. — Думаю, с тебя на сегодня хватит, я же не зверь какой-то. Да это и не зал для тренировок, а проходной двор какой-то. Пошли душ примем? То есть помоемся, — поправился он, когда Пидж удивлённо вскинула брови. — То есть по очереди. Сначала ты, потом я, и-или можно наоборот.

Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Пидж покачала головой.

— Как будто никто не догадался, — сказала она. — И как будто нет других мест для свиданий, кроме тренировочного зала.

— Сосредоточься, — недовольно сказала Аллура. — Давай, Пидж, становись в стойку.


End file.
